Listen to Your Heart
by Karakol123
Summary: Ninguém acreditava neles,mas aqui eis a resposta de Percy. não sou muito bom em resumos       PERCABETH depois de TLO


Hello povo fã de PJO...

Aki vai minha primeira fic (é uma One-Shot de Song-Fic) então espero que gostem!

**Listen To Your Heart**

Apesar dos conflitos de Atena e Poseidon , ninguém ama tanto uma pessoa quanto eu amo Annabeth.

We're too young

**Nós somos muito jovens**

This is never gonna work

**Isso nunca vai dar certo**

That's what thay say

**É isso que eles dizem**

You are gonna get hurt

**Você vai se machucar**

But I know something they don't

**Mas eu sei de algo que eles não sabem**

As pessoas sempre diziam para e Poseidon nunca deixariam isso dar eles não sabem tudo.

I hear you heart beating right in time

**Eu ouço seu coração bater conforme o tempo**

Right from the start I knew I had to make you mine

**Desde o início eu sabia que eu tinha de tornar você minha**

And now, I'll never let you go

**E agora eu nunca a deixarei ir embora**

Don't they know love won't lie

**Eles não sabem que o amor não mente?**

Eu sempre soube que amava Annabeth, eu só não sabia que a tenho,eu nunca a deixarei partir.O amor vive dentro do coração,e o coração não mente.

Don't listen to the world

**Não ouça o mundo**

They say we're never gonna make it

**Ele diz que nós nunca faríamos isso dar certo**

Don't listen to your friends

**Não ouça aos seus amigos**

They would've never let us start

**Eles nunca nos deixariam começar**

And don't listen to the voices in your head

**E não ouça as vozes em sua cabeça**

Listen to your heart

**Ouça ao seu coração**

Se depender de mim,isso com certeza vai dar acham que vamos desistir por eles acharem que nem devíamos começar.O coração é sincero.

This promise, doesn't have to be too loud

**Essa promessa não precisa ser tão alta**

Just whisper I can find in you in a crowd

**Apenas sussurre e eu posso te achar em meio a uma multidão **

I think it's time we ran away

**Eu acho que é a hora de fugirmos**

Não precisamos prometer que nunca haverá brigas,mas meu amor é tão grande que poderia fazer qualquer coisa por íamos ir para algum lugar onde monstros e pais não nos incomodassem.

Your father

**Seu pai**

He says i'm not good enough then

**Ele diz que eu nao sou tao bom**

Your mother she thinks that this is just a phase

**Sua mãe ela acha que isso é só uma fase**

I think that we should run away

**Eu acho que nós deveríamos fugir**

O pai dela acha que não sou capaz de mantê-la feliz.A mãe dela acha que o nosso amor é na minha idéia de fugir para algum lugar com menos confusão.

Don't listen to the world

**Não ouça o mundo**

They say we're never gonna make it

**Ele diz que nós nunca faríamos isso dar certo**

And don't listen to your friends

**E não ouça aos seus amigos**

They would've never let us start

**Eles nunca nos deixariam começar**

And don't listen to the voices in your head

**E não ouça as vozes em sua cabeça**

Listen to your heart (Oh Oh)

**Ouça ao seu coração (Oh Oh)**

You gotta listen to your heart

**Você tem que ouvir seu coração**

Come on and listen to your heart

**Vamos e escute seu coração**

Eu nunca pararia de insistir íamos ficar juntos.

It will tell the truth

**Ele te dirá a verdade**

It will set you free

**Ele te libertará**

It will say that you were meant for me

**Ele te dirá que você foi feita para mim**

And this is where we supposed to be, yeah

**E é aqui que devemos estar,yeah**

Tudo isso era verdade.O seu coração diria o que estou dizendo.Nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

Don't listen to the world

**Não ouça ao mundo**

They say we're never gonna make it

**Ele diz que nos nunca faríamos isso dar certo**

But I'm the one make it

**Mas eu sei que eu vou fazer isso dar certo**

Don't listen to your friends

**Não ouça aos seus amigos**

They would've never let us start

**Eles nunca nos deixariam começar**

And don't listen to the voices in your head

**E não ouça as vozes em sua cabeça**

Love will never ever let us fall apart

**O amor nunca irá deixar que nós acabemos**

You gotta listen to your heart (Whoa Whoaa)

**Você tem que ouvir seu coração (Whoa Whoaa)**

Come on and listen to your heart

**Venha e ouça seu coração**

You gotta listen to your heart (Whoa Whoaa)

**Você tem que ouvir seu coração (Whoa Whoaa)**

Come on and listen to your heart

**Venha e ouça seu coração**

Listen to your heart

**Ouça seu coração**

Não importava oque os outros dissessem. Nesse momento,com a cabeça de Annabeth recostada em meu peito,encostados ao tronco da árvore de Thalia,tudo estava perfeito e nada nem ninguém nos nós ouvimos nossos corações.

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Mandem Reviws e deixem autores felizes!**


End file.
